AHS- Tate & Violet- Beginning or End?
by AHShorts
Summary: As we all know at the end of 'Murder House' Tate and Violet split? But does Violet Harmon regret her actions? Has Tate Langdon really vanished? And what did the end of their strong, powerful relationship leave the two teens with afterwards? - This love story is set after the cameras stop rolling. It will be uploaded chapter at a time. Expect major events.
1. Chapter 1 - Violet

**American Horror Story**

 **Tate & Violet- Beginning or End?**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Big mistake...

Another months gone by and still no Tate. I must have been pregnant before taking those pills. This is one fucked up baby. Parents are dead, survived the drugs, the smoke, the blade. What is it, The fucking Antichrist!? At least I don't have to eat body parts like my gullible, messed up Mom. I'll stick to one brain thanks, the one in my head. If it still works in this house!

Everyday I waited in the basement for him and now he's just gone. He's not coming back. I'm sorry but Violet Harmon does not suite a stay at home single Mom. I'd rather have this 'Devil Child' scooped out of me with a spoon.

Nights with Tate were good. We wouldn't _do stuff a lot_ , we'd just talk about messed up shit that we both loved. I guess we were 'in love' but what is 'love'. It's just an excuse for two people who _do it_ and it actually means something. I don't think I would have ever married Tate. I don't believe in weddings they're stupid. Husband and Wife is just a title for couples who are tired of trying and have no social life other than they're bitch next to them on the meaningless giant cake that everyone's fat cousin ends up eating while crying in the corner because their life is just that little bit shittier than the bride and grooms. It's an excuse for the drunks to drink and the obese to eat.

It's been a month since Tate 'vanished' and apparently, according to the wife of that freak surgeon guy who sewed up pigs and babies and shit I'm 2 months in on this '9 month roller-coaster'. I guess I do miss him. Well I know I do! He's the lightest darkness there is in this twisted world, and if I'm going to spend the next 'one hundred gazillion' years in this hell hole of a house I'd like to spend it with the only person who means something to me and that's Tate Langdon. I'm going to have this baby, and Tate's going to be here when I do!

 **Thank you so much for reading follow and review for more chapters**

 **\- Very first FanFiction :-D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Thougts

**CHAPTER 2**

"Violet?" A nearly whispered voice came from the shadows of the dark, unholy basement of the eerie Adams Family house. "Tate!?" Violet ran to him as if she'd just seen Kurt Cobain in the flesh. They both shared a long, fairy tail kiss. "Oh my god Violet! I can't live without you! I've said it and now I've proven it."

She kissed him again, this time short but still very meaningful.

"I went to this place in my mind where I have never been before. It was scary Violet, it was scary like you wouldn't believe and you want to know why?"

Violet looked at him with a smile. But it was no ordinary smile. It was the face of happiness. Violet almost looked like she'd had a normal life for that split second. "Why Tate, why was that place so 'scary'?" She chuckled as she grasped in Tate's absolute excitement to see her pail _happy_ face again.

"It was like you died! And I don't mean like died and come back, I mean died and that your beautiful face and personality was no more!"

As Tate finished Violet jumped into his arms and they both touched cheeks. It was as if they didn't have to speak to express their love they just had to touch each other.

As the two teens rubbed up against each other, nose to nose, chest to chest, _stomach to stomach..._ "Violet?" Tate pulled away from Violets arms still maintaining the hold.

"What?" In total denial Violet went in for another kiss, this time more aggressive, as if she was anxious to rebuild _her needs_ , but she was quickly rejected by her _ghostly_ boyfriend. As a matter of fact Tate pushed Violet away from his grasp as his face turned angry and aggressive.

"I didn't think your coping mechanism for missing me was going to be eating!?"

"What the hell are you talking about Tate!?"

Violet turned back to normal as she didn't know what was going on. She knew her boyfriend had a strange sense of humour, but this wasn't like Tate.

"Did I _miss_ anything while I was sent away, by the one person I thought cared about me the most?!"

'Shit' she thought. 'The baby'.

Violet didn't know weather to just blurt out the truth or say something clever to cover it up (like always). She wasn't going to let a boy mess up her reputation of being a dark, bad-ass, bitch.

"Well what does it look like Tate?" She exclaimed as she pointed to her small bump.

"Does it look like I've been eating fresh buns, or does it look like I have one in the oven!? It's your call."

"...but?" He interrupted.

"No Tate. It doesn't matter what you think because whatever the answer is you helped to cause it."

"Violet!?" He replied in a loud frightening tone.

"You better be fucking kidding!" Tate did not take it the way that Violet had planned.

He was walking towards his girlfriend clenching his fists looking her up and down, above and below her pregnant stomach. Violet could see his veins growing, his skin reddening before he...

CRAASH!

"Oh my god! You stupid cat!"

Violet was relieved she was daydreaming...

 **So my second chapter hope you enjoyed! Please support.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Attic

**CHAPTER 3**

"Shit Nora! You scared me."

"Well, I am a spirit. Any fever, sickness this morning?"

"You're joking?" Violet chuckled smugly.

"I can still act alive can't I?" She slowly rubbed Violets forehead with her soft, cold knuckle. She looked at her with loving eyes, the kind of lonely eyes Violet knew well. "Why couldn't you have had this baby? You deserve this 'miracle of life' so much more than me." Violet spoke from the heart. She meant every word that came out of her magenta lips. It was nearly impossible that this baby was growing inside of a dead girl. As far as any dead or living person go's, this had never happened before.

Nora, expressing her loneliness started to tear up. Her lips frowned and her eyes drooped as she opened up to the pregnant teen. "Just seeing your mother with two..." She sniffed. "Now you, it's just, it's..."

"Trust me Nora if I could have this baby 6 months early just so I could hand it to you I would. Before I even think twice, but I don't even know how it was put in my stomach! I mean, I know how it was made, trust me it was good. I'm so sorry Nora."

"You know I never thought..."

"Aaaaaa!"

A scream, a terrified scream interrupted Nora's heart to heart with Violet. It came from the attic. A rush of thoughts came from Violets head. She remembered her body was still rotting away with all of the secrets hidden away up there. The two pale ladies looked at each other confused with a hint of worry. The voice came again this time words.

"My baby girl got... butchered!" It was Vivian. The depressed teen could recognize her mothers shriek from a mile away. It filled the house.

"But, I thought you killed yourself? The whole shower thing with Tate was just simply beautiful. He made a lot of effort to make sure you were happy." Nora exclaimed. Violet shortly wondered about the night she died and agreed with her dead house mate. Her death was painless with no scratches or scars. No sign of axes or knifes. What the hell could her stupid mother be talking about now?

Violet knew that Vivian had seen her gross, rotten body. Why else would she scream my baby girl?

"Oh my god! My babies!"

Babies!? Babies as in two of them!? Something is seriously wrong. She thought as she sprinted up the two flights of stairs and ascended up the wooden ladder.

Her mother was a mess! Blood covered her black dress from chest to knee. An axe lay on her feet though it was obvious she wasn't the owner of the weapon. "Do not go further Violet!" Vivian cried. "What the hell have you done!?" As always Violet didn't listen to her distressed parent. Her breathing got deeper as her heart beat faster. She was greeted by something that would scar her for all eternity.

No wonder this baby was the fucking devil. There on the floor lay her rotten body but it had altered servilely. Hers was not the only body in the attic. Carved out of her stomach was a hole. In that hole was her baby brother. The one her boyfriend had raped her mother for. The dead baby that was now inside her body. "I just wanted us to be happy Violet! You weren't supposed to find out! This way you're the mom and I'm the dad!" it was Tate...

 **Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I would be very grateful to hear what you lovely people have to say about it in a simple review or message. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Oblivious

Chapter 4

His skin sweating, eyes tearing. Her lips quivering, mind racing. What the hell was she supposed to do? If Tate had shown up in any other situation I'm sure Violet would have been over the moon to see him. But had he gone way over the line this time? Vivian, scared to the bone stood up. As still as a statue stared at the teens. She looked at each of them up and down as Violet did the same now sobbing.

"I'm sure you're happy with your decisions and let me just say Violet, I know I didn't give you the best childhood but I expected better of you.."

"But mom?"

"No Violet, revenge is one thing, but absolute evil is another..."

Violet took a step towards her mother, extending her arms.

"Get away from me.."

"But.."

"I said step away!"

Vivians voice was strangely calm. She walked backwards, her daughter following her. Tate just stood and watched.

"Go away Violet!"

"Mom!"

"Go away!"

Violet felt like she was on a carousel. First her boyfriend now her own mother? She felt like her life was falling apart all over again and in a blink of an eye, her mother was gone.

Violet stood staring at blank space.

"Violet?"

"Oh shit!"

Tate and Violet conversed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still in love with you Tate."

"Violet I'm..."

"I'm in love with you but I don't fucking want to be!"

She turned around and faced Tate. "I'm so sorry. You're all I have Violet."

"Not that speech again Tate!"

The insane teen shut up. He could see her sadness through those grey eyes.

"Come here." Violet cried. Tate walked slowly towards her.

"Now I know you're upset but lets just..."

Sparks flew! They're lips collided. With one hand on her small bump and the other on his neck they kissed for several seconds. "The pain of missing you was unbelievable... But the pain I get when you're here is unbearable." Violet whispered.

"I'm so sorry for every..."

"Tate."

"I know you won't ever forgive me..."

"Tate! You're not listening to me! When you're near me... The pain comes from my no longer beating heart. You make me feel alive again. I wish I didn't feel this way but I do."

Violet smirked and Tate joined in. "That is the single most cheesiest thing I think I've ever heard you say." He laughed.

"Yeah I was just kidding you creep!"

Violet suddenly seemed oblivious to the whole incident. It was as if Tate had conquered her brain. They both climbed back down the ladder and read each others minds. Violet walked into her room with Tate creeping behind her like the old days of them hiding from her parents. She slowly got into bed with an exited Tate undoing his metal button on his dark navy pants behind her. Violets small bump didn't seem to get in the way of _anything_. I'll spare the dirty details and all I'll say is that the bed was creaking for hours.

They both lay silent in her bed. Both out of breath, both hot and sweaty. Tate started to stroke his girlfriends stomach. "We're going to be parents Violet! You happy?" Tate wondered.

"I guess, I mean can we not talk about this right now? I want to enjoy these few moments where I don't think you're a total psychopath." At that moment it all became clear. Violet didn't want to believe what Tate had done. She didn't want to think about the dead baby inside of her. She wanted the old days back.

 **Chapter 4! Thanks for the support guys means a lot!**


End file.
